<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>killua x reader: Your not alone by Animaster888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815916">killua x reader: Your not alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888'>Animaster888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Child Abandonment, Eventual Smut, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your sixth birthday when you came home to find your father and the slaughter. The 20-year-old man who stood above his body looked at your emotionless face with a smirk. He walks up and kneels in front of you. He looks at the button you wore to school that said birthday girl and smiles wider.<br/>
"Hello! I see your birthday is today. What a coincidence, it's my birthday today as well!" says the man who had pink hair and looked like a jester. You look at your dad's corpse for a moment and poke it with the stick you had brought in with you. The man watches you as he notices the bruises on your legs.<br/>
"Oh dear, how did you get those bruises?" The man asks you as he continues to grin. You simply point at your father as the man's eyes narrow. He was suddenly glad he picked this man as a target.<br/>
"Come with me, child." says the man as he takes your hand. "I'll take you to eat before I dump you."</p><p>	The two of you go to a five-star French restaurant with another man with dead fish eyes and long black hair.<br/>
"Hisoka...who entrusted you with a child?" the man with black hair asks the man who brought you. Hisoka pouts sarcastically.<br/>
"Oh boo, Illumi, it's only the daughter of a victim." Hisoka responds.<br/>
"Ok...why is she here?" Illumi asks as Hisoka helps you into a chair.<br/>
"I killed her father on her birthday so I owe her one." he says as Illumi tilts his head and waiter comes to take your order.<br/>
"What do you want, brat?" Hisoka asks you as you stare at the menu. You had no idea what any of these dishes were so you picked randomly.<br/>
After the dinner, Hisoka tries to dump you in an alleyway.<br/>
"Well, brat, this is it. Go run into the street or something." he tells you while walking away. you, however, follow him until a man approaches you.<br/>
"Hey, cutie. are you lost?" the man tries to make you go with him. you, in turn, take the stick that you had and shove it in his eye socket, pulling his eye out when you yank the stick away. The man's blood-curdling screams echo throughout the alleyway until he passes out.<br/>
"Hm, it seems that you interest me after all." Hisoka says. he picks you up and carries you off.</p><p>six years later...</p><p>	You wake up that morning as your eyes flutter open. You look to your left and see Hisoka just watching you sleep.<br/>
"Stop..." you say with no emotion. He chuckles and gets up from the bed.<br/>
"So, we are challenging heavens arena today. Are you strong enough?" he smirks as he pulls his shirt on.<br/>
"Yes, and I knew it was a bad idea to share a bed with you." you say as you go to the bathroom to change.<br/>
"Not like you had a choice." Hisoka says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were twelve years old and after going through the hunter exam with Hisoka and passing, you were going to enter heavens arena. You didn't have a choice though. Hisoka said he would dump you somewhere if you didn't enter and at least fight a floor master. So you were entering. You didn't have to beat the floor master but, you did have to fight them.</p><p>	Once at the arena, you spot a familiar face on the monitor. <br/>"Hey, Isn't that Go-" you turn to ask Hisoka a question but, he has disappeared. you sigh when you spot another face, a face you liked. <br/>"Killua?" you call out as your eyes meet. <br/>"I remember you from the hunter exam. What was your name again?" you give him your name and he shrugs. <br/>"I knew that." he puts his hands behind his head. <br/>"so why are you here?" you ask him.<br/>"To get money for the auction in yorknew city. you?" he asks.<br/>"Daddy said if I don't at least challenge a floor master, he's going to dump me off in a ditch somewhere." you say with a plain face. Killua stares at you with a concerned look but shrugs it off. <br/>"I forgot that you call Hisoka, daddy..." Killua cringes before you giggle.<br/>"I like the shock factor." you smirk as you start walking to the signup desk. </p><p>	You remember seeing them for the first time during the exam. You were running through the tunnels as you try to keep up with the group. After the 30 kilometer mark, you begin to fall behind Hisoka and wind up close to Gon and Killua. Gon looks at you as your asthma acts up. <br/>"You ok?" Gon asks. you nod before tripping over yourself and fumbling your emergency inhaler. Gon and Killua stop to make sure you're ok. <br/>"Why...did you-?" You pant heavily as Gon picks up your inhaler and helps you take a puff. you catch your breath quickly and stand up. <br/>"thank you but, you didn't have to..." you tell them.<br/>"Don't worry about it, it was the right thing to do." Gon says as they start running again. <br/>"by the way, what are your names?" you ask as you run with them.<br/>************************************************<br/>	After you finish signing up, you hear someone call your name. Gon comes running up with Killua following. <br/>"Great to see you again!" Gon beams a smile at you as you hug him.<br/>"Likewise!" your eyes sparkle just as bright as his.<br/>"Did you win your match?" you ask Gon.<br/>"Yeah! It was awsome!" he gives you a big grin.<br/>"Looks like I'm up next." said Killua as his name is called over the loudspeaker.<br/>"Good luck!" you tell him. he walks away proclaiming that he won't need it.</p><p>Shortly after Killua's match, it was time for your match. you stare emotionless at the burly man as he laughed and belittled you. Considering Hisoka taught you everything you knew, it wasn't long before the match was over with you as the victor. You run off to find Hisoka since you would be sharing a room with him, only to find him chatting up a girl. You wait until she walks away and then approach. <br/>"Hey! I won." you tell him. <br/>"Good, then I'll actually feed you tonight." He says as he watches the girl walk away. Something was off though. You could feel it. Little did you know, you were right...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, you sat in the hotel room eating with Hisoka. You notice that he is distracted but, you say nothing before he sighs and looks at you.<br/>
"Well, kid...It's been fun but you bore me now, so you will be leaving." says Hisoka as you choke on your food.<br/>
"What are you talking about?!" you yell.<br/>
"Did I stutter? After you finish eating, you're gone." he smirks.<br/>
"Your joking, right? Where would I go?!" you protest.<br/>
"I don't care." Hisoka says as there is a knock at the door. He goes to answer it and you follow in shock. It was the same girl from earlier, the one Hisoka was talking to.<br/>
"Who's this?" the woman asks.<br/>
"A friend." Hisoka answers. "A friend who is leaving now." you just stare in shock as tears well up in your eyes and you dart out the door, down the hall and outside in the rain.</p><p>	You sit in an alleyway crying as the rain pours. Hisoka, even though he was as psychotic as they come, was the closest thing to a father you had. you pull your knees in closer as you sob. Suddenly you hear a voice call your name.<br/>
"Killua?" you question through your tears. You dry your eyes as he kneels.<br/>
"What happened?" he asks. "Why are you out in the rain, crying?"<br/>
You try to speak, but you can't find the words. your tears well up again and you hug Killua, knocking him down as you sob into his chest. Killua appears shocked as he tries to console you to the best of his abilities.<br/>
********************************************************<br/>
Killua opens the door to the hotel room as Gon looks up as he towels off his hair.<br/>
"Killua! Did you get the snacks?" he asks before noticing Killua carrying you in his arms.<br/>
"Oh? what happened?" Gon questions as Killua shut the door.<br/>
"Hisoka abandoned her... I ran into ______ on the way back from the store and she was crying in an alleyway over it." Killua explains. "She passed out as I was trying to talk to her." Killua lays you on the bed. Gon pulls the blanket over you as he strips you of your cold, wet clothes.<br/>
"What are you doing, idiot?!" Killua Yells at Gon as he blushes.<br/>
"We need to get her out of those wet clothes or she could get sick." says Gon. "I'm not going to look." he promises as Killua calms down a bit.<br/>
"Let me help!" Killua exclaims as he holds the blanket over your chest.<br/>
The two boys sit and keep watch over you throughout the night. They wanted to make sure you didn't catch pneumonia. One boy would sit and watch as the other would sleep on the floor. You wake up during Killua's watch.<br/>
"Hey? you awake?" Killua asks as you stir. your eyes open and you sit up.<br/>
"Where am I?" you ask.<br/>
"In our room." Killua explains. You look at him and notice that Killua is blushing and smirking. You look down to see your exposed chest. He chuckles as a bit of blood trickles from his nose.<br/>
"Stop looking, pervert!" you yell loudly.<br/>
Gon wakes up to Killua bleeding from his nose and head wound. you had stolen Killua's shirt and were rummaging through his stuff for some shorts as you grumbled. Gon rolls over, deciding to stay out of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Gonna time-skip since I'm not even on the chimera ant arc yet. however, I did do some research that I'll keep to myself for spoilers' sake.</p><p>	You began to heal as the days progressed since Gon and Killua were a massive help to you. They stuck beside you through everything and anything. Days turn to years and before you know it you, Gon and Killua are 16 and are traveling the world together. You were camping out in the woods with the boys when you go to get more firewood. As you collect the wood you feel a presence behind you but before you can react, you are quickly knocked out.</p><p>	You wake up, laying on a table in a dark room surrounded by torture equipment. You are unchained but unable to move. <br/>"Where am I?" you ask groggily.<br/>"Why, you are the Zoldyck estate." you look over to see a woman in a strange visor and a victorian style dress.<br/>"Why? who are you?" you ask.<br/>"We have been notified how close you have gotten to my little Killua. Now we are going to test you to see if you are worthy of the Zoldyck name."<br/>"Wh-what are you talking about?" you ask as a fat man and Illumi approach you.<br/>"I-Illumi?!" you shout. Illumi steps up to you with a needle in his hand. He picks up your arm, pressing the tip to one of your veins. <br/>“Do not take this personally, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it due to Hisoka raising you, however, if you can’t then you shouldn’t date Kill." You wince and whimper as you can still feel the needle going in but cannot move.<br/>"I'm injecting you with a drug that allows you to feel everything we are about to do to you. However, it still restricts your movements. You will be able to feel everything and do nothing about it." Illumi says as he removes the needle. "It's your turn, Milluki."<br/>The fat man smirks as he looms over you.<br/>**********************************************<br/>	The front door bursts open as a furious Killua enters his house.<br/>"Kill!" His mother calls out happily as she rushes over to him. <br/>"You came ho-" <br/>"Where is she!?" he yells with a murderous look in his eyes. His mother smirks.<br/>"Now, now Kill, we were simply testing your little girlfriend to make sure she's worthy." <br/>Killua growls at his mother. "She's not even my girlfriend!!!"<br/> His mother pauses for a moment. "Illumi has told me about the way you look at her. The way you treat her. The way you speak to her. If you really think we cant figure it out, guess again." Killua's face turns a bit red before he makes his way to the torture room.<br/>	As Killua begins to hear your faint screams he sprints to the room your in. He throws the door open to see you on the table with his brother standing over you. There was a shallow but long cut along your abdomen. It appeared as if Milluki was going to start peeling your skin off.<br/>Killua, taken over by rage, lunges at Milluki and stabs the scalpel into his gut. Luckily for Milluki, it didn't go deep enough to do internal damage. Killua puts a hand on your cheek and checks your pulse. Your eyes were wet from crying and you had passed out from the pain. His mother chuckles.<br/>"She didn't last long now, did she?"<br/>Killua ignores his mother and carries you to his room.<br/>*******************************************</p><p>	When you wake up, you are surprised. you figured you would be dead by now but you were ok. you sit up slowly and observe yourself and your surroundings. You were in a room with white walls, a few rockband posters, a balcony, a mini-fridge, and large wall-mounted TV with two game consoles hooked up to it. The bed was messy and there were a few shelves with miscellaneous items on them. You look at yourself. you were covered in gauze and bandages and were wearing your underwear with a black teeshirt with a picture of a robot on it. The shirt was a bit big on you, not to mention it wasn't even yours.<br/>The door opens, causing you to flinch and go wide-eyed but to your relief, it was only Killua. <br/>"K-Killua..." you whimper as he hugs you. <br/>"I'm sorry..." he says. "This is my fault." <br/>"No, it's not, Killua!" you protest.<br/>"If it wasn't for my stupid feelings, you wouldn't have been kidnapped." he yells<br/>"Feelings?" you question him.<br/>"Just...forget I said anything!" Killua gets up to leave when you grab his wrist and pull him towards you. You stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Killua pulls you in for a kiss. </p><p>	A short time later, Killua's mother comes to check on you both. She opens the door and screams.<br/>"Mother? what happened?" Illumi asks as he slinks in from seemingly nowhere.<br/>"They....they're..." His mother studders as a vein bulges on Killua's forehead. Killua had his arm wrapped around you as he played a video game and your head lay on his chest.<br/>"They're cuddling..." she says in devastation as Illumi silently slinks back out of the area.<br/>"Mom, you need to learn how to knock!" Killua yells as his mother tells him not to talk to her that way.<br/>"It's not my fault that dad doesn't want to cuddle with you!" Killua yells as you pucker your lips to hide a smirk. Killua's mother turns her attention to you before Killua stands in front of you to block any attacks she may attempt.<br/>"Wait a moment...Oh, Kill! Does this mean you're finally coming home!?" His mother cries out.<br/>"As if! we are leaving first thing in the morning!!!" Killua continues to yell and fight with his mother as you sit confused and unable to do anything. </p><p>	After a bit longer, Killua's mother finally leaves, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief.<br/>"Sorry about all that..." Killua says as he climbs back into bed with you. <br/>"It's ok. At a curiosity, where's Gon?" you ask.<br/>"I told him to stay at the campsite for three days and if we didn't return, he could come looking for us." Killua explains. "It was my responsibility to save your ass, after all." he turns off the light and folds his hands behind his head.<br/>You pout for a moment before smiling. "well thank you, boyfriend." you kiss his cheek as he blushes at the word. <br/>"Just go to sleep...girlfriend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5 (lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Add another three years on to the incident and you, Gon and Killua are 19 years old. You have been dating Killua for 3 years and now that the three of you are visiting Aunt Mito on Whale Island, things were going to get spicey if Killua's plan went accordingly.</p><p>	The three of you sat eating lunch near the waterfall when Killua pipes up.<br/>"Let's play hide and go seek!" he suggests.<br/>"Isn't that game for little kids?" you say as you take your last bite.<br/>"No way! It sounds fun!" Gon smiles.<br/>“Little kids play hide and seek in a house, hunters play hide and seek in the forest.” Killua grinned. “Remember the exam?”<br/>"Ok, I'm in." You reply as you stand up. "Any rules?"<br/>Killua hummed. “No nen, to make it interesting. And if I find you, you have to help me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Does that sound good to you both?”<br/>you smirk and Gon nods "then how about we do hide and go seek tag? Since while we can't use nen, it seems we can still sense it, right?"<br/>“Tag sounds good too. Also, duh, it allows us to have at least a little bit of a chance. Though,” Killua smirked. “I’ll find you easily enough.”<br/>you smirk deviously. "Well... Your idea so.... Your it!" you immediately take off. Gon stares for a second before cramming his last bite in his mouth and jumping off into the water.<br/>Killua was a bit surprised by your sudden dash, but his signature smirk was soon on his face. Things were going according to his plan. He raced off after you leaving Gon to hide.<br/>After about 5 minutes of running, you find a spot to hide inside a tree. you tried to contain your excitement.<br/>Killua could barely see you in the distance, but he could feel bits of your energy as he chased you. He felt a little guilty for using Gon for his ploy, but it quickly ebbed away when he stopped near a hollow looking tree. By the subtle licks of your nen, he knew you had to be hiding in there.<br/>you sit in the hollow tree, you could sense Killua out there. "What's he waiting for?" you wonder<br/>Killua checked his surroundings before he walked up to the tree, poking his body through the opening. “Hey,” he greeted, lips curved up into a smug look. “Found you~” He teased, leaning in. “This is the first time we’ve been alone since getting here.” His brow quirked, suggestively.<br/>you frown "looks like im cornered, huh?"<br/>“Cornered in the best way possible.” Killua grinned, his hand reaching to cage you in his arms. He leaned forward to brush their noses. “Can I get a kiss while we’re here?” He asked, waiting for your nod before he pressed his lips to your own.<br/>you blush and nod. "i dont see why not." you kiss him as you wrap your arms around his neck.<br/>Killua slipped his other arm around you to bring you closer. He tilted his head, his tongue sliding along your lips. He was going to take advantage of this alone time they had.<br/>you moan at the sudden intrusion but loved it either way. you spread your legs a bit without noticing.<br/>Killua took note of it though and he moved in closer. His hand moved from the wall down to your side. He squeezed at your waist.<br/>you gasp before smirking. you decide to get even and squeeze Killua's ass.<br/>Killua chuckled into their kiss, his hands slipping up the back of your shirt. His fingers worked quickly and he unsnapped your bra. “Oops.” He murmured against your lips, teasingly.<br/>you sigh. "Did you plan this, Killua?"<br/>“Are you complaining?” Killua asked, his hands sliding to the front. He cupped one of your breasts in his hand. “If you don’t want me to I can stop.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.<br/>you smirk "I've been waiting a long time for this moment, babe. Do you really think I'd say no?"<br/>Killua smirked back at you. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” He murmured, kissing you again. His fingertips played with your nipple, rolling the nub. His other hand slipped down your stomach and then around to squeeze at your butt.<br/>you moan at the new sensation. "Be gentle..." you whimper<br/>“I’m always gentle with you, aren’t I?” He teased. His thumb and forefinger teased the nub before he let go. “Take this off, yeah?” He said, tugging on your shirt. <br/>you slowly take off your shirt, stopping just before your breasts to tease Killua. you sit smirking deviously.<br/>“Come on, I already felt them. No use in hiding them.” Killua teased, fingers stroking her side. His nose brushed against your cheek as he kissed your jaw and then your ear. He nipped your earlobe, sucking on it.<br/>you gasp loudly as he sucks on your ear. you were rather ticklish, to tell the truth. you take your shirt off for him.<br/>Once your shirt was off Killua presses kissed against the bare skin of your neck and then shoulder. His deep blue eyes swirled with desire as he pressed open-mouthed kisses down your chest. His lips parted and his tongue swiped one of your nipples, eyes focused on your expression.<br/>you were moaning and arching your back. "I can't! I can't!" you gasp as your legs shake.<br/>Killua smirked, lips parting again to suck on the bud. His fingers trailed down to your waistband, unbuttoning your pants. He focused on shimmying them down before he had to release your nipple with a wet noise. “You won’t need these.” He teased.<br/>you were starting to crave Killua as you helped him slip off your lace panties. you decide to throw them at him.<br/>Killua caught them with a smirk. “I should keep these since you’ve thrown them at me.” He teased. He pulled one of your legs to him, fingers brushing over your opening. His finger slid from your entrance up to your clit where he rubbed his finger. “You feel wet for me. Are you that excited?”<br/>you hide your blushing cheeks. "Maybe~" you say bashfully.<br/>The white-haired male smirked. “Mm, all for me? You shouldn’t have.” His finger rubbed circles over your clit and his hand pulled your hand from your face so he could press his lips to yours for another kiss.<br/>you twitch at his touch. It wasn't what you were used to. Eventually, you began to melt into the sensation.<br/>Killua’s finger teased you some more before he slipped his finger down to your entrance where he pressed it in slowly. you were wet enough that in slid in easily. “This feel good?” He whispered against your lips. His thumb pressed to your clit to give you more stimulation.<br/>you twitch in slight discomfort. you were a virgin but the pain wasn't too bad.<br/>Killua noticed the discomfort in your face and he circled his finger slowly to try and get her acclimated to it. “Relax for me, okay?” He murmured against your lips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”<br/>you sigh and start to melt to his gentle touch and words. "I love you, Killua" you whisper in his ear.<br/>“I love you too,” he replied, his lips brushing against yours. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth as he worked his finger into you. your walls clung to him and he thumbed your clit as he teased you. The way they clenched around him made him excited.<br/>you pull away. "I think it's your turn now." you giggle as you feel his cock through his pants.<br/>Killua felt his confidence slip as he blushed at your words. “Ah, yeah, you could if you wanted. I don’t mind playing with you more.” He said.<br/>you tilt your head "shy?" you ask.<br/>Killua shook his head. “No, not at all. I was just surprised I guess?” He said. “But I’d like you to touch me too.”<br/>you nod and pull his pants down to reveal his erection. "It's so cute!" you squeal.<br/>“I wouldn’t say cute.” Killua huffed, cheeks pink as he watched his girl. “I’m a pretty good size. Cute makes it seem... small.”<br/>you smirk as you suck it hard all of the sudden to get a reaction from Killua while he's distracted.<br/>Killua felt his voice get lodged in his throat. The sound was strangled and his fingers dug into your hair. “Hey now,” he stumbled over his words. His head tilted back as the sensation of your wet mouth washed over him.<br/>you swirl your tongue around the slit of his dick as you fondle his balls.<br/>Killua’s legs fell open as your tongue caressed him. His lips parted with a low moan as his head tilted back. “D-dammit,” he mumbled, breathing in sharply.<br/>you suck his cock for a few minutes before switching to his balls. you lick and suck them before stopping. "I'm ready. How about you?" you ask.<br/>Killua’s toes had curled and his hips were shaking as you pull off of him. “Yeah, yeah if you’re ready, I’m good to go.” He said, brushing his hair behind his ear as he looked at you.<br/>"Try to last, ok?" you lay down with your legs spread wide for him.<br/>“Try? Hah, you try to last.” He huffed. He wasn’t going to come first if that’s what you were assuming. He shifted around to hover over you with his hands on your thighs. He positioned his cock, rubbing the head against your wet slit. “And you sure you don’t mind it being out here? We could like lock Gon out of the bedroom.” He grinned.<br/>you chuckle "I think mito would get suspicious if we did that."<br/>Killua laughed. “True, and Mito wouldn’t let us be alone together probably.” He said. His eyes met yours and he bent down to kiss you. After distracting you with his lips he pushed his hips forward, sinking his cock into you.<br/>you wince in pain as you wrap your legs around his waist.<br/>Killua’s hands rubbed circles into your side as he tried to help you relax. “It’ll be okay.” He murmured against your lips. “Just relax.”<br/>you exhale shakily as you slowly tried to move your hips to adjust to the pain. <br/>Killua let you adjust and after a few moments, he wiggles his hips. your face didn’t look to contorted from discomfort so he took the chance to pull out before pushing back in.<br/>you arch your back as he did this. you didn't feel as much pain anymore.<br/>Killua grabbed your hips, using them as leverage to thrust into you. you were so warm inside and your walls clung to his cock. He couldn’t help but bury his face in your chest as he let his tongue run over your nipple.<br/>you giggle "you won't last five minutes." <br/>Killua groaned into your skin, his eyes looking up to your amused ones. “Doubting me already?” He asked. His hips snapped into yours, thrusting in and out of you. “Why do you want to tease me so badly?” He purred as he looked at you with his cat eyes.<br/>you were starting to drool as he thrust. "Killua! My pussy feels so good!"<br/>Killua chuckled as you spoke, vulgar words spilling from your pretty lips. “Does it, baby? You like the way my cock feels, hm?” He grinned at you as your walls clenched around him. He moved one of his hands to slip between them. His fingers delved into the folds of your pussy and found your clit once more.<br/>you tremble as your folds are played with. "Killu-ahhhhhhhh!" you cry out as you cum.<br/>Killua continued his thrusts and his fingers movements while you came. His own orgasm built as he continued to pound his cock into you. A few more erratic moves and he was groaning, his face buried in your neck as he came.<br/>you relax but then make a realization. "Did you just cum inside me?"<br/>Killua had been pressing soft kisses to your chest when your question made him pause. “Oh shit.” He murmured.<br/>"You idiot!!!" you scream so loud that Gon sitting in his hiding spot could hear. "I knew they weren't looking for me..." He said to a nearby treefrog that sat with him throughout the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6 (and another lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, you sit hunched over the toilet, puking your brains out as Killua holds your hair.<br/>
"What did you eat something bad?" he tilted his head and asked. He was completely oblivious to what was going on.<br/>
You glare at him before puking more. the three of you had moved on from whale island and were staying at a hotel in york new because you weren't feeling well.<br/>
Killua got up to get a cold washrag to lay on your forehead and clean you up. "God, I wonder if it was the hotel's food. After all, I don't feel so good myself"<br/>
You lay down and glare at Killua "you really think it was the food, huh?" you say with irritation in your voice.<br/>
"What else could it be." he shrugged at you.<br/>
you sigh. "I think I'm pregnant, you idiot."<br/>
Killua's blood went cold and his eyes shot open with sudden realization. "Oh my god, are you sure? Can you take a test?" he said frantically.<br/>
you nod and send Gon and Killua to the store while you rest. As Killua scans the shelves and compares tests, Gon pipes up. "I knew you weren't looking for me that day." he mutters.<br/>
"Oh please get over it. You would have done the same thing if you had a girlfriend."<br/>
Gon pouts. "Just get this one! is there a difference?" Gon asks<br/>
"I don't know okay! I don't have a uterus so just let me think." Killua yells.<br/>
gon stays silent for a moment. "... I should have stayed with the treefrog...he understood me..." gon pouts<br/>
Killua's smirked. "I'm only joking don't take it to heart." he picked out one of the boxes that were more expensive and paid for it.<br/>
once they are back at the room, you pee on the stick and walk out of the bathroom.<br/>
"So... How long do we have to wait? I'm a bit impatient right now.." he said leaning against the wall of the hallway.<br/>
"two more minutes..." you say "what result are you hoping for?"<br/>
"Well to be honest either. I wouldn't leave you, it was my fault anyway. I'll be here for you if it's positive and if it's negative then we just forget about it. " Killua then glanced at his wristwatch before looking back up at you with a smile.<br/>
you blush and tuck your hair behind your ear. you look back down at the test. "positive!" you smile.<br/>
Killua's heart skipped a beat but a smile formed on his face. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tight, picking you up slightly.<br/>
Next thing you know, its eighth months later and you and Killua were hanging out in a hotel room while Gon went to do some shopping. you were taking advantage of the alone time too. you were stark naked with Killua laying next to you.<br/>
Killua was laying down, playing on his cell phone completely bored out of his mind with one other hand on your stomach softly rubbing it with his thumb.<br/>
you move his hand down to your lower region and giggle.<br/>
Killua glanced up from his phone, making eye contact with you as you moved his hand. His lips curved up.<br/>
“Should I expect this every time Gon goes out?” He teased as his fingers brushed over her slit. His fingers dipping into your core to feel your wetness.<br/>
"Yes~ you know my hormones are crazy right now." You smile.<br/>
Killua chuckled and set his phone to the side. He moved around to part your legs and kiss your thigh softly.<br/>
“Then I’ll just have to make sure to ease them.” He murmured nipping the sensitive skin of her thigh.<br/>
"Aaahh, Killua, fuck me~" You moan loudly.<br/>
Killua’s fingers dipped into your core then licked them. He sucked his fingers watching you squirm under him. He slipped his now wet fingers out to spread your lower lips. Killua dipped his head down, tongue dragging over your sensitive clit.<br/>
You start to wiggle and buck your hips.<br/>
"I feel so good~" You call out as you try to touch your clit. "Um... I can't reach..." you add on.<br/>
Killua grabbed your hand and held it to the side.<br/>
“You don’t get to touch it today.” He said with their eyes meeting. “I’m pleasuring you.” His tongue flicked over your clit again before he sucked on the bud. His finger dipped into you again, slipping in due to how wet you were. He hummed around your clit as he curled his finger inside of you.<br/>
You melt at his words and smile lethargically.<br/>
"Oh, baby... So good." you whisper.<br/>
Killua swirled his tongue around your clit as he pressed his finger into you. You were so wet today. He withdrew his finger so he could slip two back inside of you.<br/>
You begin to hump him a bit as you feel yourself start to cum. "Killua! I can't last much longer!"<br/>
He curled his fingers and rubbed the wet walls as they clamped around him. Killua wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked the sensitive bud. You were cumming and he rode out your orgasm with you, making sure to continually stimulate you.<br/>
you lay there, panting and shivering as you leak breast milk. "Kill...ua...i...." you smile<br/>
Killua leaned up, slipping his fingers out of you while licking his lips. “Hey, you came really hard around my fingers.” He teased. His blue eyes took in your wrecked appearance. “Maybe I teased you too much?” He questioned, a chuckle in his voice as he swiped at one of your nipples. The milk ran down his finger in a beaded form as he caught it with his tongue. “You’re really sweet-tasting, ___.”<br/>
your legs quiver and shake as your mind started to go blank. "I can't take it!" you gasp<br/>
Killua grabbed your face, tilting it up so he could look down at you. “Do you want me inside your wet pussy?” He asked smirking.<br/>
"oh god, yes!!!" you beg. "hurry, Gon will be back soon!!!"<br/>
Killua unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He pumped himself a few times before he rubbed the head against your dripping entrance. He pushed in, using his elbow to stabilize himself over you. He moaned as your walls clamped around him. His free hand moved down to cup your stomach and he leaned his head down to kiss you.<br/>
Your eyes roll back and you mutter something special at the moment. "marry me...."<br/>
Killua’s lips parted and he chuckled as he began thrusting his hips. “Isn’t it me who should be proposing?” He asked. “Because I already bought you a ring.” He grinned.<br/>
you freeze. "wait...you...what?" you stare into his eyes confusedly.<br/>
“Well, you’re pregnant with my kid. It’s only natural to want to marry you.” He said, being careful of your belly as he held onto her hips. His hips kept rocking into your own, grinding his cock into you. He was being gentle with you, going slow but deep. One of his hands squeezed your hip before moving to dip between your lips. He rubbed her clit in circles.<br/>
With your heart fluttering and it being mixed with the friction, stimulation, and pleasure, you cum again within a second of him kissing you.<br/>
Killua had been pretty worked up during the foreplay and not too long after you came he did as well. With your walls clenching him, Killua groaned. His orgasm hit him and fingers dig into her hips.<br/>
Just then, Gon enters the room.<br/>
"Hey! I found a treefrog!" he freezes when he notices.<br/>
Killua was quick as lightning, covering your body with a blanket. “Gon!” Killua scolded. “I told you I’d text you.” He huffed.<br/>
"Oops, sorry Killua...I forgot, But your setup is ready!" says gon as you look at Killua.<br/>
"setup?" you ask.<br/>
Killua nodded his head with a grin before turning to look at you.<br/>
“Well, I was going to ask you to take a walk with me.” He said. “If you’re feeling up to it.” He murmured, leaning over to kiss your forehead. you nod with sparkling eyes. </p><p>	You follow Killua and Gon as they take you to a small wooded area with trees that were lit up by string lights. That mixed with the snow and the full moon made it look gorgeous.<br/>
"Killua! you planned this?" you ask in awe.<br/>
Killua grinned at your reaction and nodded his head.<br/>
“Yeah, I had the ideas for it, but Gon is good at executing this kinda stuff.” He said.<br/>
You smile and kiss gon on the cheek as a thank you. Gon blushes<br/>
"It was all Killua's idea! I just helped!"<br/>
Killua raised his brow at Gon.<br/>
“Well, go on, you have a tree frog to take care of right?” He teased. “I’d like some privacy with my girlfriend.”<br/>
Gon nods and runs off. Your cheeks were dusted pink as you look into Killua's eyes.<br/>
Killua watched Gon run away before looking back to you.<br/>
“Well, since most of this isn’t a surprise anymore I’ll just jump into it.” He grinned. “You’ve been with me for seven years now and you helped me grow as a person. I adore you,” he said. “This isn’t making me sound very cool.” He laughed. “But I want you to stay with me. And I want to raise our baby together.” Killua bit his lip. “Will you marry me?” He asked, brows furrowed with a bit of worry as if you weren't going to say yes to him.<br/>
you are about to say yes when you feel a familiar presence. you shudder.<br/>
"Ki......lua....do you feel that?"<br/>
Killua felt the eerie presence and the familiar worry set low in his stomach.<br/>
“Oh no,” he murmured. </p><p>“Long time no see, Kill.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i forgot I had this in my notes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi’s head tilted as his dark wide eyes stared at Killua. “Did you think you could hide that rat from us? Though I do have to applaud her for actually being able to procreate. Maybe she’s not so useless.” He said, his eyes drifting over to her. “But she’s still unworthy of the Zoldyck name, and this child of hers isn’t legitimate.”<br/>Killua growls at Illumi "I don't care, it's my kid and I'm going to marry this woman!" His fists ball up.<br/>“Mother won’t like that, Kill.” Illumi said, his hand flicking through his hair. “She gave me strict orders to eliminate that parasite.” His void-like eyes moved to her again.<br/>"I won't let you!" Killua yells. <br/>You take a step back, tripping over a rock and knocking yourself out on a tree. <br/>Killua snapped his head around to look at her. He had a few bruises and scratches, but that didn’t matter as he dodged Illumi’s fist and made his way to her. His hand cupped her face before picking her up. He had to get her out of her. He felt Illumi’s presence behind him and quickly sidestepped the man. <br/>Illumi sighed, standing straight as he stared at Killua. “Come now, Kill, if you hold her you’re just going to get hit again.” <br/>Killua’s thoughts were reeling. He had to get away from Illumi and keep you safe. He dodged another lunge by the dark-haired man and turned to run.</p>
<p>You jolt awake in pain hours later, clutching your gut. "Killua!" You shout.<br/>Killua was by her side, his hand gently pushing her back down. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m here. Leorio says you need to relax, okay?” His brows furrowed up.<br/>"Wh-what happened?" You shout. <br/>Leorio rushes in quickly and takes her vitals as Killua explained.<br/>“Leorio thinks the influence of Illumi’s nen and the stress of the situation put you into premature labor.” Killua said, holding her hand. “I’m so sorry, I should have done more to get you out of there sooner.” He said. “I just wasn’t expecting him to show up. God, he ruined my proposal.” He bit his lip.<br/>Leorio spreads your legs to check for the head. "Think about the proposal later, your gonna be a dad in the next few minutes!" He says as he points to the top of the baby's head. "Killua! I'm scared!" You cry out while trembling.<br/>Killua’s eyes widened and he looked at Leorio. “A few minutes?! That fast?!” He exclaimed. “Isn’t it suppose to take hours or something?” He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “Just squeeze my hand __, I can take it.”<br/>"She's been out for four hours as it is!" Leorio takes position "ready? Push!" Leorio shouts. You squeeze Killua's hand tightly and push as hard as you can while screaming.<br/>Killua scoffed, his attention turning back to ___. His hands cupped her own as she shouted. The anguished sound coming from her made his heartbeat quicken. “Breathe!” He told her. “You’ve got this.”<br/>After a few more pushes and a lot of screaming... Crying is heard.<br/>If it wasn’t for his own training and the Zoldyck family torture he might have shown signs of pain from the way her nails dig into his skin and pierced it. His eyes glanced at Leorio who was pulling the baby up. He felt his breath hitch and he couldn’t believe how small it was.<br/>It was a baby girl. 6 pounds 8 ounces, eyes the color of ice and blood-stained white hair. the little girl screamed and cried only calming down as Leorio handed her to Killua. you smile endearingly.<br/>Killua was gentle with her. She was so small in his hands and he moved to show you. “Do you want to hold her?” He asked before he bit his lip. “She’s so tiny,__. I can’t believe it.”<br/>you nod as you take her. Leorio cuts the cord as the little girl lays on your chest.<br/>Killua strokes your hair softly as he watches you and your baby girl. It’s surreal that he’s standing by your bedside watching you hold his child. He felt like he was dreaming. Where was Gon to pinch him?<br/>Leorio lets Gon and kurapika in the room. Gon walks up to Killua with the treefrog on his shoulder. "shes beautiful!" says gon<br/>Killua glanced up to Gon and smiled. “Yeah, she is.” He said. He stroked his fingers through your hair again. “What did you wanna name her, _?”<br/>you smile "how about Yukihana?"<br/>Killua repeated the name to himself and broke out into a grin. “It’s perfect.” He leaned in to press a kiss to your temple.<br/>you look at killua. "what exactly happened to your brother?"<br/>Killua sighed. “Well, I ran into Gon when I had you. I was able to get him to take you so I could fight, but we were interrupted again.” He said, thinking of the strange woman that had come across them. He had gotten strange vibes off of her, but it seemed her eyes weren’t focused on him. It was the perfect escape route for him. Perhaps that was spineless of him, but he knew you had been in pain. Any reason that got him back to you was good enough for him.<br/>You nod and look at the baby. Leorio took her during the explanation to clean her off. After the explanation, leorio comes over with Yuki wrapped up. "Let killua hold her." You say smiling.<br/>Killua reached his hands out for her and took Yukihana from Leorio. He held her close, using a finger to gently nuzzle her cheek. “It’s still unbelievable.” He murmured. “You did so great.” His eyes met your own.<br/>"Thanks, it was a lot of work!" You giggle<br/>Killua smiled down at you before he opened his mouth. “Do you need anything?” He asked. “I can send Gon out to get something for you.”<br/>Gon’s mouth dropped. “I wanted to hold her though.” He pouted.<br/>you laugh again as Yukihana begins to cry. "oh? is she hungry?"<br/>Killua shrugged, his arms moving to hand her back. “Maybe, here,” he murmured, minding her head.<br/>you pull out your boobie and reach for the baby. you place her on your nipple and let her feed.<br/>Killua raised a brow at the other men in the room before shooing them all out.<br/>"but I'm the doctor." leorio protests before kurapika pushes him out.<br/>"well, we are officially parents." you say "the big issue is, is illumi going to give up?"<br/>Killua sighed and his face held his concern. “I think it’s more of my mother urging him.” He said while crossing his arms. “But, we’ll see.” The man then set his hand on your shoulder and squeezed. “You know I’ll keep you safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years later... <br/>Yukihana is playing near the river as she tries to catch uncle gon's tree frog a wife.<br/>Killua was watching Yuki, his eyes following her. He felt a sense of adoration and content wash over him. He never thought he’d be a father and yet now he couldn’t imagine not being one.<br/>"I caught one!" She yelled to her father. "Now we can have baby froggies!"<br/>Killua smiled at her as she came running to him. He squatted down to see her little hands and he gently opened them to peek at the little frog. “We’ll have to ask Uncle Gon if she’s a girl or not.”<br/>Yuki nods as she sees her mother come walking up. "mommy!" Yuki cried, leaving the frog with her dad. "I caught a froggy!"</p>
<p>You smile endearingly. "Don't forget to wash your hands, ok?" <br/>Killua made a quick move to keep the little frog in his hands as Yuki ran off to you. He turned to see you and he smiled. “She’s been out here for a while now, she might need a bath.” He said, approaching you and kissing your cheek. He still had the frog or else he would have wrapped his arms around you.<br/>You giggle "I see. Well, it's getting late, so let's do that now." You say while picking up Yuki<br/>Killua nodded his head. “Sure, I’ll put this little guy into a container, and then I’ll help you with getting her into bed.” He said.<br/>A little time passes and Yuki is showing the frog to gon. <br/>"Are we gonna have baby froggies?" She asks uncle gon, knowing she isn't allowed to touch the frog right now.<br/>Gon smiled at his niece. “Possibly! We just have to see if they take to each other.” He said, excitement in his voice.<br/>Yuki was beaming with joy as you lean into killua's ear "would a toad even mate with a tree frog?"<br/>Killua shook his head at your question.  “But he doesn’t want to crush her hopes.” He whispered, chuckling softly.<br/>You giggled as Yuki yawns. "Ok sweetheart, it's late. Time for bed." You say as she groans. "Daddy will put you to bed. Ok?" You tell her. Suddenly she smiles and runs up to her daddy.<br/>Killua bent down to Yuki and hoisted her up. “Come on little flower, let’s get you to bed.” He murmured, rubbing her back. <br/>Once Yuki was tucked in she frowns. "Daddy..." She says with fear in her voice. <br/>Killua’s brows furrowed in concern and he let Yuki’s hair softly. “Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked.<br/>"What if the monster comes back..." She said. Usually, it was her mother who put her to bed so killua knew nothing of this monster.<br/>"It's a scary monster that stands at my window every night." She explained.<br/>Killua looked to her window with a look of confusion and concern. “And what did mommy say?” He asked, looking back down at her.<br/>"Mommy said it was probably just a bad dream, but I know I'm awake when the monster comes. I think it's a lady because she had long black hair." Yuki said while playing with the sheets in her hands<br/>Killua wanted to believe you and side with you but something in his gut said that Yuki wasn’t lying. He ran his fingers through her pale hair. “Alright, honey, tonight I’m going to keep an eye on you. Okay? I’ll make sure you’re safe.”<br/>"Thank you, daddy." She smiles and rolls over to sleep. "Don't forget the nightlight." She requests<br/>“Of course, little flower.” He smiled and walked to her light to shut it off. Her nightlight was on, and the warm glow made the room not seem so dark. He walked out to find you.<br/>“Hey,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you softly. “What monster is Yuki afraid of?”<br/>"I don't know." You respond. "I assume it's the trees or she's dreaming."<br/>“She described a person.” He frowned. “I’m just worried, it’s been quiet, but my mom still doesn’t approve of this.” He held your hands.<br/>"Yuki never actually described the monster until tonight. She told me it was a dark monster but I never really put two and two together until now..." You felt guilty for not believing her<br/>Killua frowned. “We’ll just have to be extra careful about this monster then.” He murmured. He stroked your hair.<br/>You nod and walk with him to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>